wowwikifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Mail
:This article is about sending mail in WoW. For information about mail armor (e.g. plate mail, chain mail, etc.), see the articles Mail armor and Armor. In World of Warcraft, mail is a means of communicating messages or shipping items between player characters, from NPCs, or the Auction House. 郵便と発送 * Mailbox（ポスト）を利用すれば、他のプレイヤーに手紙やアイテムを送ることが出来ます。 * NPC から手紙が届いたり、Auction House から郵便が届くこともあります。 ポストってどんなの？ * 全世界にちらばっているポストは、種族（race）により、様々な形や装飾が施されています。 どうやって使うの？ # まず、Mailbox（ポスト）を見つけて下さい。大体、Inn（宿屋）の側にあります。（詳しい位置については、Forges, Anvils, and Mailboxes を参照） # ポストを右クリックします #:カーソルをポストに近づけると以下のように変化します: #: ポストを利用する事が可能です 遠くてポストに手が届きません # 必要に応じて、下部にある Inbox タブをクリックします。（ポストをクリックすると、デフォルトで Inbox タブが開かれています） # 届いているメッセージをクリックすると内容を読むことが出来ます。''（patch 2.1.3 以前では、開封後３日間で削除されていました）'' # メッセージが届いている場合、以下の操作が可能です。: #* Click the message icon in the first "Take Attachments:" slot to save a copy of the message (only if the message has a body). #* Click the item in the second "Take Attachments:" slot to move it to your Backpack. #* Click the money icon in the third "Take Attachments:" slot to move it to your Backpack. #* Click Reply to create a reply message (see "How do I send mail?" below). #* Click Return to return the message to sender without taking any remaining attachments. #* Click Delete to delete the message when you are finished with it. #* Click Close to close the message window. :Additional notes: :* Any money enclosed will deposit to your character when the message opens, you click the coins icon and it disappears. :** Enclosed amounts < will appear as a silver coins icon. :** Enclosed amounts ≥ will appear as a gold coins icon. :* Items in COD messages will not move to your backpack until you agree to pay the specified money amount (deducts automatically when you accept). どうやって送るの？ # Find a Mailbox, usually near an inn. # Right-click the Mailbox. # Click the Send Mail tab (Inbox should be the default). # In the To: field, enter the name of the recipient. #: Notes: Names in your Guild and Friends List will auto-fill. #: Mail can not be sent to characters in the opposing faction (e.g. Alliance characters can't send mail to Horde characters.) # In the Subject: field, enter the message title. #: This is optional if any items are attached to the message; the name and quantity of the first attached item or stack will auto-fill the subject if it is left blank (e.g. "Gold Bar (20)" if a stack of 20 gold bars is attached). # Optionally, enter a message in the message body. (The message body has a limit of 500 characters.) # In the message window you have the following options: #* Optionally, drag an item or stack of items to an item slot. #*: Notes: In Patch 2.3, 11 more slots for items were added (see image to right; only 7 visible at a time). #* Optionally, enter an amount of money. #* Optionally, change Send Money radio button to C.O.D. #* Click Send to Send the message. #* Click Cancel to close the message window without sending. :Additional notes: :* A confirmation warning appears, if the message has any money enclosed with the Send Money option selected. :* Returning mail sends it back to the sender. In some cases you can't return mail, because the character was deleted or moved to another realm, so the sender is listed as Unknown. どのぐらいで届くの？ * メッセージのみはすぐに着きます (アイテム添付なし) * 同じアカウントからのメール（自分の他のキャラクターへのメール）は、アイテムなどを添付してもすぐに着きます。 * 他のアカウントからのメールは、アイテムやGoldが添付されていると一時間ほどかかります * Auction Houseから売主へ送られる売上金のメールは一時間ほどかかります * 返信メール(Return Mail)はすぐに着きます 保管期限について メールを受け取ってから30日間はmailbox内で保管されます . patch 2.1.3の前は, 保管期限は3日間のみでした 保管期限を過ぎると、メールは送り主に返されます。Auction HouseやNPCからのメールは、メッセージや添付アイテム、Goldなど、全て消去されます。 保管数について The maximum number of messages that a Mailbox can hold is unknown, but the Mailbox will only display the first 50 messages. Any messages over 50 will still exist within the Mailbox, but will not be displayed. To view the messages beyond the first 50, some of the messages will have to be removed (by reading and taking the attachment or by deleting). Once a message has been removed (making a spot available for one of the non-displayed messages), simply close the mail window and reopen the mailbox. (Prior to patch 2.0.10, you would need to logout or talk to an auctioneer) NPC から手紙が届いたよ Sometimes NPCs send mail with money, items, or just messages to player characters, usually related to completion of a quest. The Auction House will send mail in the following situations: * Money from failed bids returned in mail. * Items that failed to sell in auction returned in mail. * Items you placed a winning bid on. * Money from successful auction sales arrive in mail. * Items from cancelled auction listing and listing money refund. Blizzard GMs may send you in-game mail in response to open tickets or general notification. These may include Bind on Pickup items or Currency. will send you your if your inventory was full when you "spoke with him". 参考 * COD * Mailbox Locations 外部リンク * Official mail page at worldofwarcraft.com